7 Personaliti Boboiboy
by tifaclocxii
Summary: Bagaimanakah jika jam tangan kuasa boboiboy sudah rosak dan yang tinggal cuma lah personaliti.Dan boleh kah kuasa boboiboy dan kwn2 di kembalikan.Dan bagaimanakah jika ke tujuh2 personaliti jatuh cinta kepada Yaya Boboiboy x Yaya
1. Chapter 1

Yaya seorang doctor psikologi yang menjadi doctor di Hospital Besar Pulau Rintis merupakan kwn sejak kecil kini sudah pun berusia 24 thn seorang yang kacak hensem dan pewaris perusahaan koko tok di sebalik tuah nye itu sebenarnya boboiboy mempunyai penyakit did iaitu dissisoasive identity disorder.

Pakar psikologi Siti Nur Zarina menyuruh Yaya untuk melihat fail pesakit Boboiboy.

Doktor siti Nurzarina berkata,"tengok ni Yaya fail pesakit ini dia mempunyai 7 personaliti di dalam diri nya"

Yaya pun menjawab,"baik doctor saya akan melihat fail boboiboy ini"

Setiba nya boboiboy di klinik pakar psikiatri dia berubah personaliti mata nya berubah menjadi merah ini tanda nya dia sudah berubah menjadi halilintar.

Boboiboy terkejut sebab tiba-tiba dia berada di depan Yaya di bilik doctor Yaya.

Boboiboy pun bercakap dengan nada yang agak terkejut,"Kenapa aku berada di sini hah,eh budak Boboiboy ni pkai baju warna oren jew mana baju merah aku ni."

Yaya pun berkata,"Awak berada di depan saya boboiboy Saya tahu sebab ape awak jadi macam ni sebab jam kuasa awak sudah rosak menyebabkan gangguan di otak awak dan semua kuasa yang pernah ada kini tiada lagi,yang tinggal hanya lah personality."

Tetiba Boboiboy(host) cuba mengambil alih.

Halilintar,"Ahhhh dia ni cubaaaaaaa ahhhhh mengambil alih,yaya sebenarnya ."Halilintar pun hilang dan Boboiboy mengambil alih.

Yaya bercakap,"Boboiboy,ini boboiboy kan kenapa boboiboy punya jam kuasa rosak?"

Boboiboy menjawab "Dah lupa lah yaya Adoi saya ade meeting ni byebye."

Yaya berfikir apakah yang Halilintar cuba bagitau kat Yaya pun terfikir adakah 'Halilintar mau buat confenssion tu'padahal sebenarnya bukan.

Jam tangan kuasa itu rosak cuma Halilintar sahaja yang tahu kebenarannya.

Cuma satu sahaja cara boboiboy untuk baik dari masalah personality berganda dia iaitu membaiki jam kuasa Boboiboy dan kembalikan kuasa nya.

Kanak-kanak takkan menjadi kanak-kanak Yaya,Gopal,Ying dan Fang tidak muat lagi kerana mereka sudah besar dan Adudu sudah berjaya membeli kapal angkasa mereka dan sudah pergi ke planet yg agak jauh dari bumi dan bumi pun sudah menjadi agak aman damai kini.

Kembali pada boboiboy di Syarikat Koko Tok pewaris tunggal iaitu perjalanan pulang ke rumah nya dia terserempak dengan Yaya.

Tiba-tiba .

Bersambung .


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh,Boboiboy!"kata Yaya dengan agak terkejut.

"Hai,Yaya."ujar Boboiboy.

Mereka pun jalan pulang ke rumah mula bertanya kan kepada Boboiboy tentang Halilintar.

"Boboiboy kenapa dengan Halilintar tu dia seperti mau confess kat Yaya jew,"ujar yaya dengan nada yang agak malu-malu.

"Boboiboy tak tau lah,tentang jam tngn kuasa pun Boboiboy dah berusia 24 tahun,Yaya pun 24,Ying 23,Gopal pula 25,  
Semua dah besar cuma Jam tangan kuasa Boboiboy sahaja yang rosak,hanya personaliti sahaja yang ade."

Tetiba mata boboiboy berubah menjadi biru tanda nya dia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan.

"Yaya,dah lama tak jumpa,"kata Taufan

Yaya pula bertanya kepada Taufan,"Siapa Awak,Awak ni bukan Boboiboy(host)"

"Hahahahahaa,Ni Taufan lah takkan tak kenal,"

Yaya pula berkata,"Taufan,kita kan dah takde kuasa ..."

"Taufan sebenarnya dah lama suka Yaya,sejak kali pertama mkn biskut Yaya yang sedap tu,"

Yaya terkejut sebab setahu nya biskut dia tak Yaya cuba menghipnosis Taufan.  
Dan hipnosis itu mengbangkitkan personaliti Halilintar.

"Yaya,Halilintar sebenarnya suka kat Yaya,"cakap Halilintar dengan nada malu.  
Kini Yaya agak pening sebab Taufan dan Halilintar suka kat Yaya.

Bersambung, 


	3. Chapter 3

Di perjalanan pulang ke rumah itu Halilintar telah berubah mata ke warna coklat jadi Halilintar pergi ke alam yang menguasai Boboiboy ialah host iaitu Boboiboy.

Yaya pun berkata kepada Boboiboy

"Boboiboy,td Halilintar dan Taufan kata suka kat Yaya,"

Tetiba boboiboy pun muka jadi merah padam.

"Yaya,Boboiboy kan kawan Yaya sejak kecil kini dunia aman damai kita pun sudah bersara dari menjadi anggota tapops."

"Boboiboy,kita kan kawan kan",cakap Yaya dengan senang hati.

"Ya Yaya,kite kawan selamanye,"ckp Boboiboy.

Boboiboy dan Yaya berpisah di jln itu membawa haluan masing-masing.  
Boboiboy pergi meeting Syarikat Koko Tok Abah Sdn Bhd.  
Yaya pula pergi ke rumah nya.

Setiba nye di Yaya mendapat satu panggilan telefon dari Ying.  
"Yaya,Yaya,Yaya tgh buat apa tu,"

"Yaya tgh study file kes Boboiboy,dia dah di diagnosis dengan Multiple Personality Disorder,"

"Owh ape punca nye"kata Ying dari dalam telefon dengan nada terkejut

"Kes ni agak pelik sebab cuma saya tahu punca sebenar nye."

Yaya pun mengeluh,dan sambung berkata

"Sebab jam kuasa nye rosak menyebabkan anomali di otak nye."

"Owh,Yaya macam mana dengan Boboiboy,Fang dan Ying dah Couple"

"Cuma personaliti Halilintar dan Taufan suka kat Yaya,tak mungkin kami kawan je kot,tak mungkin Boboiboy suka kat Yaya,"

"Owh ade panggilan dari Fang ok Bye Yaya."

Yaya pun terbaring di katil terhadap confession Halilintar dan Taufan.

4 minggu berlalu.

Di hari appointment Boboiboy.  
Tapi yang datang ke appointment ialah Boboiboy Api.

Bersambung, 


End file.
